


December 3rd - Candy Canes

by mind_and_malady



Series: December 2014 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, i did tell you guys that this one would be sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has has a fixing for candy canes, and Lucifer has a fixing for <i>Sam<i></i></i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 3rd - Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walrucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/gifts).



> This is positively shameless porn and I am not sorry at all. Tomorrow we're back to the cuteness, promise.

Sam’s excuse is that he bought them for Lucifer. The archangel clearly has a sweet tooth that demands every variety of sugar, so Sam _has_ to buy the candy canes. There isn't even anything special about them. They're just average, normal sized, peppermint candy canes.

This was, of course, a lie. Sam _adores_ peppermint, and candy canes are his favorite seasonal sweet, so the candy canes are really for himself. But they're for Lucifer too - he’s willing to share.

Lucifer doesn't seem too interested in actually eating any of the peppermint treats though. He’s just watching as Sam sucks on the end of one, the fingers of his left hand hooked around the curve while he pursues his laptop for hunts. There’s a soft _pop_ as he withdraws it to take in a sharp breath to feel the bite of peppermint. He bites off the sharpening end of the candy cane, sucking it into nonexistence before pushing the candy cane between his lips again with a tiny sigh.

He thinks he hears Lucifer gasp, but when he looks over, the archangel is lounging lazily on the bed beside him, eyes partially lidded as Sam meets his gaze. He smiles around the candy cane, notes the way Lucifer’s eyes widen marginally, and withdraws it again.

“Want one?”

It’s an innocent offer, but Lucifer’s eyes darken. “I can think of something _else_ I’d like to eat,” he drawls, voice as thick and sweet as molasses.

Sam blinks, feels heat flood up his neck to his face while the rest of it flows down. He bites his lip for a moment, and then shuts his laptop to place it on the bedside table. He waves his left hand around slightly, smiles with lips tinged pink from the red peppermint. “Help yourself,” he offers, relaxing further into the pillows, candy cane once again between his lips.

Lucifer wastes no time, movements fast and fluid as he slides between Sam’s legs and tugs his sweatpants off in one smooth movement, underwear quickly following. When he sinks down, mouth stretched wide to accommodate Sam’s rapidly thickening cock, Sam moans thickly around the candy in his mouth. Lucifer returns the sound, eyes fluttering shut while his fingers flex on Sam’s waist, quick bites of bruising pressure that are going to leave Sam in _pieces_.

It takes a few minutes for Lucifer to relax his throat enough that he can take in all of Sam, nose digging into the hair above his cock as Sam bumps into the back of throat. There isn't much finesse to it, just slick pressure and heat that makes Sam shift restlessly, and Lucifer groans. The feel of vibrations, the look of Lucifer - _Lucifer_ , the most prideful being in Creation, kneeling between Sam’s legs with his throat working around a mouthful of cock - is quickly sapping Sam of any modicume of patience, and his clean hand finds its way to Lucifer’s hair to dig in with a tight pull. Lucifer mouth opens even wider as he whimpers, a muscle in his back twitching at the pleasure.

His eyes open, ice overwhelmed by dark pupils, and meet Sam’s as he slowly pulls back, only to sink back down. Sam moans, uses his grip on Lucifer’s hair to better angle his head before pushing his hips up into the wet heat of his mouth. Lucifer takes it, throat relaxed and open, fingers digging into Sam’s hips again as his eyes fall shut. They've done this often enough that Sam knows those fingers want him to speed up, keep fucking into Lucifer’s throat until his voice is wrecked and his mouth is messy with come. Lucifer’s _told_ him as much on multiple occasions, and to force him back now just to ask would seriously piss the archangel off. So Sam twines his fingers into Lucifer’s hair, pulls at it hard enough to sting, and fucks up into Lucifer’s mouth, hard and fast, and Lucifer takes it all.

They build up something of a rhythm like that, hard and messy and _perfect_. The candy cane ends up falling out of Sam’s mouth and onto his shirt as he gasps, the hand he'd been holding it with now occupied digging welts into Lucifer’s back, each hard dig of fingers making the muscles spasm and Lucifer whine.

“Lucifer,” Sam groans, his whole body aching with need, mindless with desperation as his hips stutter in their rhythm. Nails dig into his hips hard enough to break the skin, and Sam’s world shorts out for a few moments as he rides the bliss of his orgasm, coming messily into Lucifer’s mouth while the archangel swallows what he can. Sam shivers, hands dropping to Lucifer’s shoulders as he laps at Sam’s sensitive cock for the come he missed.

“Lucifer,” Sam breathes, and when Lucifer looks up, he's the image of sin. There’s come trailing down his chin and splashed across his cheek, eyes dark and hazy with lust, mouth slick and red and swollen. Sam hauls him up, cleans his come from Lucifer’s skin and removes every trace of himself from his mouth while Lucifer pulls Sam’s shirt off, joining his pants on the floor. When he pulls back to breathe, Lucifer grins at him, pushes at his shoulders until Sam’s sprawled on the bed again.

“You told me to help myself,” Lucifer murmurs, voice hoarse, and Sam bites back a pathetic noise at how wrecked he sounds. “And that’s _exactly_ what I plan on doing.”

He slides between Sam’s legs again, scoots back further and grabs Sam’s ass, spreads him wide and exposes him. Sam can't withhold the whimper in his throat as Lucifer drags his tongue across his ass, probs at his rim with careful precision before sliding inside. Sam’s heels end up digging into Lucifer’s back, shattered noises clawing their way out of his throat, half out his mind with lust and need while his hips move greedy backwards onto Lucifer’s tongue as he eats Sam out with a feverous desire. Sam’s clawing at his shoulders again, utterly wrecked under the onslaught, and Lucifer laughs, smiles into his skin and _laughs_ as Sam lets out a muted shriek, back arching up as he comes again and paints his chest in white.

Sam slumps against the bed, eyes shut and chest heaving. He hears Lucifer’s clothes finally joining his own on the floor, and then there’s heat and pressure pushing into him, the stretch and burn of it making him moan weakly. His hands clutch at Lucifer’s hips, but beyond that, he’s not much help, too far gone to properly roll into Lucifer’s thrusts, even if he tries.

“Be still, Sam,” Lucifer breathes raggedly into his ear, and Sam gives up, lays limp and spreads himself wider to let Lucifer fuck him. “So good, Sam,” Lucifer murmurs, almost mindless as he speeds up, losing his rhythm. “You’re so beautiful like this, all mine for the taking, isn't that right Sam? Just mine, just for me.”

“Yes,” the word is garbled, one of Sam’s hands flailing to find Lucifer’s neck and pull their mouths together. “Yes, _yes_ , Lucifer -”

Their mouths slide together violently as Lucifer comes, spilling deep inside Sam and drawing another moan from them both. They lay still for a moment, Sam panting beneath Lucifer and gripping tightly at his sweaty skin, reluctant to let him draw away but unable to hold him as tightly as he'd like.

“Sam,” Lucifer’s voice brings Sam back from his head, where he’d been drifting off without even realizing it. “You with me, Sam?" He waits until Sam can swallow and nod. "Good. I'm not quite finished with you yet.”

All Sam can do is whine, low and quiet in the back of his throat, dazed and spent but hungry for more.

 


End file.
